imperial_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Skyr
The Skyr ''is the first book in the four-tome set that catalogs the belief system known as the Primordial Ways. The ''Skyr explains and outlines the natural order of the cosmos and the rules that govern it. It details a variety of origin myths and law tables from different areas of the multiverse. It is considered unlikely that the Skyr ''was written by a single person, and whether or not it was compiled by a single figure is considered extremely controversial. Since the tome is used in the multiverse, its appearance varies, but the copy used by the Michavellian Apex and Anchor is described as a large, leather-bound book with yellowing, elaborately illustrated images. Because of their diversity, the exact content of the laws and myths vary greatly. However, all myths contain two sibling figures. In English, they would be the sister and the brother, but the exact descriptors they have depend on the culture the myth originates from. Most of the stories also mention the appearance of the Wolf and the Phoenix. Among these stories, the ''Skyr ''expresses the real origin story of the universe, explains the roles of its cardinal rulers, and dictates the beliefs and laws that make up the Primordial Ways. Principles found in the ''Skyr ''read as follows: * Time is the only true God, and it is not divine. All other faiths are false, and they should not be followed. * The children of time, the sister and the brother, installed the practice of Apex/Anchor rulership and designed the practice of using God as a title for the universe's supreme rulers. This system is crucial to the survival of order, and it should be followed at all times. * "Good" is only what benefits the majority of a population. "Bad" is that which is detrimental. The labels are good for survival, and for order in complex societies, but they are largely irrelevant. * There is no shame in difference or uniqueness. * Beauty is found in all things and is key to joy. * The only purpose in the lives of anyone other than God is to be happy. * Pain and suffering are parts of life, and they are not necessarily bad. * War and battle are not unnatural or horrible; sometimes they are necessary. * Society is dangerous to the natural world and will consume all available resources. Isolation with nature is an ideal alternative to living in large civilizations. * There is nothing shameful about being physically revealing or sexually expressing oneself. * Nothing is free. There is always going to be a price. Always. The volume also details key historical events and figures in the multiverse, including the Gottenkrieg, Vermillion Riahze, and the dynamic of the feet, fins, and feathers. It emphasizes unity among imperial subjects and the blasphemy of Earth-born mortals. The ''Skyr ''is widely considered the keystone volume of the Primordial Books because of the fact that it outlines topics covered in the later three (The ''Kallia, Delon, ''and ''Kenkhanjal) as well as covering its own material. The complete Skyr is approximately five thousand pages long. Due to the nature of the multiverse, not all copies of the doctrine are similarly in book form. The tome is written largely in Skyric text. Small portions of the book are written in Latin, German, and English, as well as extraterrestrial tongues such as High Sarian, Old World Gaelic, and Ferian. Primordial Ways Primordial Books Immortals Imperial Subjects Mortals Religion Belief System Skyric